Una mancha en nuestra vida
by Petiza cullen
Summary: Los tres son los mejores amigos, pero uno de ellos empieza a distanciarse de ellos y acercar mas a unos, que pasara si uno de ellos se dedica a terminar la amistad que los une, mientras unos se enamoran


BELLA:

Siempre habíamos sido los mejores amigos Edward, Alice, Jacob y yo, pero por alguna causa que desconozco, Edward y Jacob se pelearon y nunca jamás se volvieron a habla.

Esto a Alice y ami nos dolió, porque eran nuestros mejores amigos, pero poco a poco lo aceptamos, fue pasando el tiempo y por casualidades del destino, a Jacob y ami, nos toco en el mismo salón cuando entramos en la preparatoria.

Alice y Edward les toco en diferente salón, todavía nos llevábamos bien, solo Jake y Edward, pero siempre estábamos juntos, hasta que un día descubrí que me gustaba Jacob, no le dije nada a Edward porque sabría que a el le disgustaría la idea.

Cuanto mas tiempo pasaba con el mas me quedaba prendida de el, cada que salíamos en hora libre se molestaba si hablaba con Edward, esto poco a poco fue abriendo una brecha en nuestra amistad, cada día mas su egocentrismo, su vanidad estaban separándolo de nosotras, ya que con Edward había terminado hasta con el poco respeto que se tenían, ahora ni el saludo se daban.

Hasta que un día se termino nuestra amistad, ese día me ignoro todo el día porque en dos horas libres me había ido con el a platicar, le hable muchas veces pero me ignoro, así que le deje de hablar, esa situación se torno fea, ya que solo Alice le hablaba y la mayor parte del tiempo Jacob se la pasaba platicando con Leah y nos ignoraba a todos, esto lastimo mucho a Alice la cual muchas veces intento que arregláramos las cosas pero por suerte Edward me llevaba a otro lado, así paso mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a faltar a la escuela, me preocupe pero no le prestaba atención al fin y al cabo el ya no era nada mío, pero me mando un mensaje diciéndome que lo sentía que quería que lo perdonara que no sabia porque ya no me hablaba.

Edward trato de advertirme de que el volvería a ser el mismo, pero no me importo, pero solo nos hablamos una semana porque nos volvimos a pelear, esta vez creí que seria para siempre así que sin pensarlo dos veces acepte una apuesta con Tanya que era no hablarle tres semanas a Jacob, pero lo que nunca pensé es que, el me intentara hablar y yo por la tonta apuesta no le hablaba

Por error el se entero de la apuesta y me aborreció por mucho tiempo, pero en navidad le mande un mensaje pidiéndole perdón por la apuesta y el me dijo que no me perdonaba, no me importo mucho ya que este tiempo sin hablarle me hizo darme cuenta de que era mas fuerte mi amistad con Edward que con el, y que nunca me gusto, solo me encapriche.

Tres días después Alice me contó hecha un manojo de nervios y realmente triste que Jacob le había reclamado, diciéndole que ella andaba diciendo que el era gay, y aceptémoslo el daba bastante a la imaginación que solo tuviera amigas, y se dio mas rienda suelta al chisme cuando se dejo de hablar con Edward, diciendo que Jacob se le había declarado a Edward y este lo golpeo y quien sabe que mas.

Pero era mentira, Alice jamás dijo eso, pero el no dio tregua y nos dejo de hablar a los tres, Alice mas de una ves intento hablar con el, pero solo conseguía que el la insultara y la despreciara, una vez Edward defendiéndola lo golpeo, y le dijo que el no tenia derecho a reclamar nada siendo que el era el primero que nos había traicionado. Con estas palabras Jacob se fue y no nos volvió a decir nada, así que los tres hicimos mas fuerte nuestra amistad hasta que un día descubrí que estaba enamorada de Edward, Alice me apoyo y me dijo que esto ya lo había visto venir, así que me ayudo a que el se me declarara, fue muy cómico he de decirlo fue un día cantando una canción que se me declaro, creí que era una broma pero no fue así.

Cuando estábamos de novios por fin y Alice era novia de sam un amigo de Jacob, creímos que nada iría mal, hasta que un día lo peor que le puede pasar a una chica enamorada le ocurrió a Alice, cuando los cuatro íbamos a ir al cine, Edward y yo pasamos por Alice y quedamos con su novio de vernos en un parque cercano al cine, no dimos crédito a lo que vimos Jacob se estaba besando con sam, era algo que realmente nos dejo en shock, mas a Alice, nos marchamos, sin que se dieran cuenta, ella estaba destrozada, pero se recupero gracias al hermano de Edward Jasper, el la saco adelante y ahora son novios.

Jacob termino muy solo, leah consiguió un novio y Jacob no tenia con quien juntarse los ¨amigos¨ que tenia en el salón poco a poco lo fueron dejando a fuera por su actitud, un día Edward mientras estábamos en mi casa un día que Charlie llegaría tarde del trabajo me dijo que los rumores del porque terminaron su amistad fue cierta, el intento besarlo y lo golpeo, después dijo que me enamoraría y me botaría, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que Edward me protegería y el le dijo mejor a su ¨novio¨ Sam que mejor enamorara a Alice, así nos lastimaría a los dos.

Pero eso ya es historia vieja, ahora nos espera un futuro lleno de amor, solo faltan dos días para mi boda con Edward, Alice organizo todo, ella se casara en 6 meses ya que esta esperando un bebe tiene seis meses, y solo quiere esperar mas tiempo para según ella adelgazar lo que suba de peso en su embarazo, yo tengo seis semanas de embarazo, pero nadie lo sabe lo diremos después de la luna de miel.

Jacob desapareció de nuestras vidas cuando se mudo a México, no supimos nada de el y no queremos saber nada mas, el solo es una mancha en nuestra vida.


End file.
